14th February
by Tommaso
Summary: Drabble ; Alors que Watson se repose, convalescent, un véritable capharnaüm semble s'installer dans la pièce à côté. Si la raison de cette cacophonie est inconnue ; l'auteur en est tout désigné.


Ce n'est pas une fic ; pas même une ficlette. Il s'agit d'un court texte soumis à un concours sur le fantastique "_Monde du Slash_" - Pub inside - en réponse au thème "_Saint-Valentin_"  
Un peu hors saison, mais je suis du genre à ne pas être en avance (Comment ça vous l'aviez remarqué ? ;) )

Je le propose juste parce qu'il est léger, pour changer. J'aime faire pleurer dans les chaumières, j'aime tout autant faire (sou)rire les gens. J'en profite pour remercier les fidèles, pour leurs commentaires voire même les messages personnels que je reçois parfois et que j'ouvre avec beaucoup de plaisir. Cela réchauffe le coeur de lire de pareils mots ! Merci aussi aux anonymes, aux non-enregistrés, il y en a qui reviennent souvent et je regrette parfois de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre personnellement. Donc, vous tous, merci !

Et puis, bonne lecture !

* * *

Voici le cinquantième carnet que je noircis des aventures de mon compagnon Sherlock Holmes et de moi-même ; Le temps passe si vite ! Pour marquer l'occasion, j'ai ressenti le besoin de vous démontrer que derrière cette apparence si fantasque et intelligente se cache en réalité quelqu'un de très tendre et affectueux. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous trouviez cette affirmation déroutante, c'est pourquoi je vais vous livrer le récit inédit d'un dimanche après-midi plus que surprenant. Même cela inclut de rire à mes dépends, j'accepte de courir le risque !

* * *

Au beau milieu du mois de février, j'avais été frappé d'un mal de saison, un vulgaire refroidissement qui m'avait cependant cloué au lit pour plusieurs jours. Réduit à me reposer et à lire quand ma santé me le permettait, mon moral était au plus bas. Il ne fallait évidemment pas compter sur mon ami pour maintenir un climat de quiétude dans l'appartement ; Si les coups de feu en pleine nuit avaient cessé pour mon plus grand bonheur, il n'en était pas de même de ses morceaux de violons qui me meurtrissaient l'ouïe depuis le matin. Il semblait reprendre inlassablement le même morceau, l'arrêtant parfois au milieu d'une portée pour revenir à son début. Irritante manie dont je tentais de me distraire en dormant, les oreillers rabattus sur les oreilles.

Quand la cacophonie cessa enfin, je n'eus alors droit qu'à un court moment de répit avant que d'autres bruits tout aussi agaçants ne résonnent de l'autre côté du mur. Des verres tintaient, les roues du vieux chariot de Mrs Hudson grinçaient sans relâche, de l'argenterie cliquetaient. Cette mélodie ménagère ne fit presque regretter les leçons de violons entendues plus tôt. Pas une minute ne passait sans que je me maudisse d'avoir accepté la colocation bien des années plus tôt ; je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, à l'époque, le quart de ce qu'il m'obligeait à endurer quotidiennement. Je ne me plaignais pourtant que très peu : ses sautes d'humeur, ses improvisations musicales en pleine nuit, les bruits de coup de feu lorsqu'il s'ennuyait un peu trop ; Je n'ose même pas aborder ses habitudes de toxicomane, les épisodes durant lesquels je devais rester à ses côtés et veiller à ce qu'il reste conscient.

Je priais pour que le sommeil m'arrive enfin lorsqu'un ultime bruit m'obligea à intervenir : je cru percevoir plusieurs grognements suivi d'aboiements très brefs, presque plaintifs. Je me redressais brusquement et claudiqua jusqu'à la pièce commune où régnait un véritable capharnaüm.  
- Holmes, enfin ! Pourriez-vous, un jour, cesser de m'empoisonner l'existence ! Je suis éreinté, j'ai besoin de repos ! Je vous remercie d'avoir abandonné vos coups de feu en pleine nuit, mais si vos efforts pouvaient se poursuivre jusqu'à arrêter vos prouesses au violon et ce bruit incessant, je serais le plus heureux des hommes ! A vrai dire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'un calme entier !

Je le regardais, debout et apparemment choqué. Il porta néanmoins le violon à son menton : les premières notes du morceau qui m'irritait peu avant retentirent dans les airs. La maitrise de mon ami me berça cette fois jusqu'à me conduire à m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait face à lui. Au terme des quelques minutes de musique enchanteresse, je le félicitai. Mon compagnon s'avança vers le chariot recouvert d'un drap blanc se trouvant près de moi et le découvrit, révélant plusieurs pâtisseries. Il me regarda et s'excusa de m'avoir déranger mais me précisa que quelques préparations étaient nécessaires pour la surprise qu'il me dédiait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite sa remarque. Face à ma mine étonnée, il reprit ses explications :  
- Etes-vous malade au point d'en oublier la date ? Enfin, Watson ! Le quatorze février ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon cher !

Je le remerciais et lui souhaitait la pareille. Il m'embrassa pudiquement, comme à son habitude, et vint s'installer à mes côtés, assis sur le coffre de bois. Je commençais à déguster les douceurs qui étaient disposées sur les plateaux ; alors que je m'étais saisi d'un beignet et l'avait déjà porté à ma bouche, mon ami réagit brusquement :  
- Pas celui là !

Ayant avalé la moitié de la pâtisserie, je lui demandais pourquoi. Il ne me répondit rien, me souhaitant un bon appétit. Je m'essuyai le coin des lèvres quand je me risquai à poser une question qui m'inquiétait :  
- Qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre Gladstone pour qu'il se mette à geindre de la sorte ? Je l'entendais depuis l'autre pièce !

Gêné, mon ami se trémoussa et se gratta la tête, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.  
- Eh bien, il s'était emparé de l'une de ces friandises… Je lui ai donné un coup en luttant pour la reprendre. Oh, rien de grave ! A peine une tape sur le museau !  
- Et laquelle étais-ce ? La pâtisserie, son butin, je veux dire.  
- Le glaçage transparent qui recouvrait votre beignet n'en était peut-être pas… Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il me regarda, dépité et pointa mon ventre du doigt. Son larcin devrait normalement se trouver là, en ce moment même.


End file.
